<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Two of Us by Its_a_yoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918044">Just the Two of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke'>Its_a_yoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drunk Maxiel, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, I Love You, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weird Love Confessions, getting tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Max celebrate Max's birthday together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooooo, </p>
<p>so yeah this fic is super random... but I had this idea for some time and it just kept growing as I got inspired by random conversations I had with people (big thank you to them all). And yeah I am posting a birthday fic in January because why the f not xD </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy &lt;333</p>
<p>title: Just the Two of Us by Grover Washington Jr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Daniel asked Max what he wanted for his birthday he definitely did not expect the Dutchman to just want to spend an entire day with him. Max softly mumbled something about them not spending that much time together and Daniel didn’t have any reason to say no, so he just told the younger man that he should have expected him right in the morning for breakfast.</p>
<p>Daniel came in early that day, just as he promised, and ever since then they were just hanging out, drinking and playing video games. Max was on cloud nine as the two of them laughed and teased each other the whole time. It was just like the old times and it made Max feel nostalgic and fuzzy inside, especially after the amount of beer and gin tonic he had consumed.</p>
<p>Max really missed them messing around like this. </p>
<p>It was around 7pm and they were chilling on Max’s balcony, sitting on the floor with their backs against the glass door as they watched the sunset. Well Daniel was watching the sunset while Max was busy getting distracted by the colorful ink on the Aussie’s thigh. The younger man was thanking the universe for the fact that Daniel was wearing shorts that day. </p>
<p>Normally Max averted his eyes every time he even caught a small glimpse of the skin that was peeking from under Daniel’s shorts, but all of the alcohol the two had that day made the Dutchman lose his grip. </p>
<p>That was why he was shamelessly letting his eyes dance around the tattoos as his fingers dug into his palm to prevent him from reaching out and running them over the ink. His mind got clouded with forbidden ideas and Max quickly closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt at making those thoughts disappear. </p>
<p>He then took a deep breath before moving his eyes onto the other man’s face. But he cursed softly under his breath as it didn’t help his dirty thoughts at all, in fact it just drowned Max’s mind with more ideas.</p>
<p>Daniel was sitting there, his head thrown back and eyes closed as he was soaking in the last rays of sunshine. His whole posture was totally relaxed and his lips were slightly parted as he was breathing deeply, making Max run his tongue over his own lips at the thought of kissing the other man. </p>
<p>The younger man realized he was getting caught up soon and that he needed to do something before he wouldn’t be able to hold his tipsy self back anymore. He searched his mind to come up with some random topic to talk about and he nearly gasped out loud as the perfect question came up. He completely forgot about his earlier struggle as his mind became fogged by the importance of this.</p>
<p>“Daniel?” Max asked after he took a deep breath, his eyes still dancing across the Aussie’s face. </p>
<p>“Yes, Maxy?” the older man opened his eyes and looked over at him with a big smile on his face. Max felt a shiver go down his spine as the man’s full attention was on him. </p>
<p>“I have a very important question to ask,” he let out shakily. </p>
<p>“Bring it on,” the older man replied as he sat up straighter, his face morphing into one of complete seriousness. </p>
<p>“It is a very important question and it will determine if we can continue being friends or not. Can I- Can I hold your hand? I am nervous,” Max rambled but the look on his face let Daniel know that what he meant was serious. </p>
<p>“Of course, here,” Daniel said as he grabbed Max’s hand into his own and the Dutchman had to stop another shiver. </p>
<p>“Okay, here comes nothing,” Max took a deep breath. “Be completely honest with me, okay? I can take it,” he assured the older man and Daniel simply nodded his head. “If- if I was a frog and you were a frog would you let me be a guest on your lily pad, yes or no?” he asked, squeezing Daniel’s hand as he looked him deeply into his eyes in all seriousness. </p>
<p>“Of course I would, Maxy! I would make sure there is always enough space for you on my lily pad,” the Aussie replied without missing a beat, his voice matching the seriousness of Max’s voice. </p>
<p>“Really? This is why you are my best mate, Dan. You are a real one,” Max smiled brightly, happy with the answer. </p>
<p>“I mean you are my bestest mate so that goes without any questions!” The Aussie giggled. </p>
<p>“No! You are my bestest mate. I would kill for you, just give me a name and I will do it. I will kill for you, Dan,” the Dutchman rushed to say loudly, his eyes boring into Daniel’s ones so the other man could understand how much he meant it.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well I would die for you! That is how much of a best mate you are to me. I would die for you Maxy,” Daniel raised his voice as well to make sure the younger man realized how much he had meant his words.</p>
<p>“Please don’t die though,” Max’s shoulders slumped immediately and his eyes started watering. </p>
<p>He looked up at Daniel in fear before throwing his arms around his shoulders. The Aussie acted quickly as he wrapped his arms around Max, pulling him on his lap as the Dutchman cuddled close to him. Dan softly cooed while he rocked them from side to side a little. </p>
<p>“I’m not dying, Maxy boo. I am just saying I would die for you. I would not want to live my life without you in it, ya know? You mean too much to me,” he murmured into the other man’s ear and Max ducked his head as the warm breath hit his skin. </p>
<p>Max secured his arms thrown over Daniel’s shoulders more as his fingers somehow unconsciously found the little curls at the back of the Aussie’s head. The younger man took a deep shaky breath before he looked up and into the other man’s eyes. </p>
<p>“You mean too much to me too,” he muttered softly.</p>
<p>They stayed looking deeply into each other’s eyes in silence. Daniel was smiling gently as him and Max could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he realized how close the two of them were. The older man let his eyes fall shut as the Dutchman massaged the back of his head. </p>
<p>Max quickly retrieved his hands, putting them down as he looked down onto his lap as he played with his fingers. He heard Daniel sign loudly before there was a thump indicating the other man hit his head back against the glass. The Dutchman fidgeted slightly as he felt the hold of the other man’s arms soften. </p>
<p>“You know what? I would get a tattoo for you,” Max let out after a while, grinning up at Daniel again as he tried to lighten the situation again. </p>
<p>“Yeah? What would you get for me?” the other man asked in interest. </p>
<p>“Uhmmmm, I would tattoo your initials on my ass,” Max giggled after he thought about it for a while, just continuing his joke.</p>
<p>“Fine, then I will get a tattoo for you,” the Aussie answered seriously.</p>
<p>“What?” Max looked at him dumbly, his hands shooting up to Daniel’s shoulders to steady himself as the Aussie had to move him to take his phone out of his pocket. </p>
<p>“I am getting a tattoo for you to prove that you are my bestest mate. It’s gonna be my birthday present for you. So do you want it to be on the right or on the left cheek?” he asked before looking down on his phone as if tattooing your ex-teammate’s initials on your ass cheek was totally common.</p>
<p>“Uhm, right. And okay! I will get a tattoo for you as well! I will not let you do something so dumb alone,” the younger man let out before thinking about it. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Maxy. You are the best,” Daniel looked up from his phone and his eyes softened as he looked at the younger man. </p>
<p>And before they knew it they were at the tattoo shop. Max was surprised it was so quick as he had never gotten a tattoo before, but he guessed that being Daniel Ricciardo had its perks. </p>
<p>Daniel knew the tattoo artist personally and the man did not even question the tattoo request the two had. He just nodded his head and asked which one of them would get it first. He also pointed out that they would bleed a bit more because of the alcohol in their blood but Daniel was quick to assure him that their drunkenness was wearing off.</p>
<p>Max did not know if it was because of the residual alcohol or thanks to Dan holding his hand but the tattooing was over sooner than he had expected. At least that was what he thought as he was checking out the tiny DR inked on his left butt cheek. </p>
<p><i> Yeah, I will definitely regret this later, </i> Max thought during his moment of clarity before he turned around as Dan called out for him to come hold his hand from where he had been laying on the tattoo chair. </p>
<p>Once they were both done, Daniel paid for the tattoos and he quickly yelled a goodbye at the tattoo artist before grabbing Max’s hand, swiftly pulling him out and to the narrow streets of Monaco. </p>
<p>The two of them laughed loudly as they were making their way back to Max’s apartment. They took the longer route because they wanted to get some fresh air in after spending the whole day inside. </p>
<p>Dan was busy running around, carefree as ever, and Max was following him everywhere. The Dutchman was sure that the other man didn’t realize they were still holding hands and he was determined to leave it at that as long as he could. </p>
<p>As they were nearing the apartment building Daniel finally slowed down, looking over at Max with a wide grin as he started swinging their interviewed hands in between them as if that was something normal for them to do. Max grinned right back at him, even squeezing the other man’s hand to let him know how okay he was with it. </p>
<p>“Okay, what now birthday boy?” Daniel looked over at him, never letting go of Max’s hand, after they entered the apartment. </p>
<p>“We should drink some water. Better hydrate so you won’t have a headache tomorrow, old man,” the Dutchman said as he started making his way to the kitchen, pulling Dan with him. </p>
<p>“Says the man who just turned a year older. Just say your head already hurts and don’t just blame it on me,” the Aussie giggled. </p>
<p>Max just scoffed at him, reluctantly taking his hand out of Dan’s hold, as he went to get two glasses of water. Once he got it he came back to stand in front of Daniel, both of them leaning their hip against the kitchen island as they faced each other. </p>
<p>They chugged down the water, not breaking eye contact before settling the empty glasses down onto the counter. Then they just stared at each other after, both enjoying the other’s complete attention. </p>
<p>Max’s gaze flickered down onto Daniel’s lips, the older man suggestively run his tongue over them, and the Dutchman quickly moved his gaze away, opting to focus on the details of the other man’s face. </p>
<p>The kitchen was only lit by the street lights that illuminated Daniel’s face with a soft warm glow. The shadow erased the Aussie’s little wrinkles and softened his skin, making him look younger. The image was lovely and it flooded Max’s mind with the old memories.</p>
<p>The memories of young Max moving up way too quickly into the big team with all of the attention on him, people full of expectations. But he didn’t need to worry because Daniel was right there, no expectations at all. All the other man wanted was to keep the younger man behind himself and then show him a good time.</p>
<p>And he sure did. Max remembered all of the sneaking away and out into the nights. He remembered them exploring cities in the dark, partying hard any chance they got or simply spending the evening together while they watched a movie. </p>
<p>Max remembered it all, he was forever grateful he got a man like Daniel by his side. </p>
<p>Shaking his head to get his brain to focus the Dutchman looked up at the other man with a shaky smile. </p>
<p>Daniel was his everything, whether he knew it or not.</p>
<p>“Well birthday boy, you have five last minutes to tell me what you want,” the Aussie said after checking his watch. </p>
<p>“I want-“ Max stopped himself as his mind was replaying all of those other times he was ready to confess his love for Daniel. “It doesn’t matter what I want,” he concluded, looking down as he shook his head. </p>
<p>He could hear Daniel moving closer to him before he felt fingers under his jaw softly asking him to look up. </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” Daniel said firmly, but his eyes were soft and full of love.</p>
<p>“You,” Max whispered, still afraid to admit it out loud.</p>
<p>“But you already have me, Maxy,” the other man chuckled as his thumb ran over the soft skin of Max’s cheek. </p>
<p>“No, you don’t understand. I want you, I need you… I want you more than just as friends! I want you by my side forever and at all times… As cheesy as it sounds I want you by side every time I go to bed at night and then I want to wake up next to you in the morning. I want you by my side during the bad times and especially during the good times. I want you and I want to share my life with you because I am in love with you!” Max blurted out, no longer whispering as his voice echoed in the silence of the room. </p>
<p>The Dutchman went rigid, not moving an inch as his eyes went wide. He definitely didn’t plan on confessing to Daniel that night. He never even let himself think about the possibility of falling in love with the other man.</p>
<p>Max’s eyes bore into Daniel’s ones the second he heard the other man chuckle and he felt like he was about to throw up. The other man was laughing at him, he was laughing at Max being in love with him and the younger man felt his chest closing. </p>
<p>The only thing keeping him away from spiraling was the constant soothing of Dan’s thumb on his face. </p>
<p>“And as I said before; you already have me, Maxy,” the other man whispered, as if afraid Max might have broken if he said those words louder. </p>
<p>“What?” The Dutchman stared at him. </p>
<p>Daniel chuckled again, not saying anything as he continued to run his fingers across Max’s skin before slowly letting his thumb drag against his bottom lip. The Dutchman silently parted his lips, inviting Dan to continue. The Aussie focused on the parted lips as his fingertips danced on top of them in circles, starting in the right corner as Dan dragged them down the bottom lip to the left corner and then over the top  back. </p>
<p>“I-” Dan whispered as he traced Max’s lips once. “-love-” twice. “-you,” he said as his thumb stopped on the younger man’s bottom lip as Max shut his lips up, making Dan look up. </p>
<p>“What?” he gasped.</p>
<p>“I love you, Max Emilian Verstappen,” the Aussie smiled brightly at him. </p>
<p>Max stared at him at him in shock, his mouth opening to say something and then closing again. His hazy mind cleared up all of the sudden, focusing on processing the fact that Daniel just said that he loved him.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he let out after a while. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Dan grinned at him, his eyes twinkling. Max quickly looked down and onto the Aussie’s watch before looking up again.</p>
<p>“I want you to kiss me,” he breathed out as he noticed he still had one minute left to ask for whatever he wanted. </p>
<p>“Oh fucking finally,” the Aussie groaned happily and Max didn’t have time to question it as warm lips covered his in an instant. </p>
<p>Max gasped into the kiss. He was frozen for a second but then his mind kick-started and he brought his hands up into Daniel’s curls as he pushed the other man closer. Daniel’s one hand still rested on the other man’s cheek as the other snaked around Max’s torso. </p>
<p>The kiss was sloppy, both of them were too eager as they hungrily attacked each other’s mouth. </p>
<p>Daniel was quick to run his tongue over Max’s lips, asking for permission which the other man gave him easily. It escalated quickly after that, their tongues battling and rubbing against each other. They gasped and giggled in between, making their teeth clack together, but they didn’t care about any of that. </p>
<p>Everything was perfect. </p>
<p>They parted after a while, breathing heavily as they stared at one another. Daniel kept running his thumb across Max’s cheek softly as his eyes shined full of love. The Dutchman stared right back at him, his eyes also full of love as he still tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. </p>
<p>“Well fuck, you are fun to kiss,” Daniel muttered in awe before he let himself peck Max’s lips again.</p>
<p>“Best birthday ever,” he gasped out after a while, a feeling of warmth spread through his chest at the sound of Daniel’s pure laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah... idk i just wanted max and dan to have each other tattooed on their butts... that is the whole point of this fic :'''' </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! </p>
<p>You can throw rocks @ me on tumblr @loving- ricciardo or my fic only sideblog @maxielcore!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>